geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Force
Buck Force '''is a 1.8 Demon level created by Rob Buck. This level is generally considered one of the hardest map packs levels, but still a very easy demon. Overview Buck Force is the third demon level featured in the map pack, Demon Pack 17, the last map pack as of now. The level is mostly difficult due to the awkward timings, fakes, and mixed dual of ball and UFO. Gameplay Buck Force begins as a cube mode, involving a few jumps, fakes and timings. The player is greeted by the word, 1.8 as shown in the beginning. Followed by a ball mode, the ball mostly consists of fakes and timings. The next game mode is a mini ship mode, There are arrows that will guide or likely fail the player, the player can see 2 paths, and he/she must pick the upper path, NOT the down path due to a troll. Then followed by a simple mini UFO mode that involves around maneuvering the UFO to avoid hitting a spikes, which closely resembles the UFO mode of Clubstep. The game mode is a very confusing cube mode due to clusters of jump rings, fakes, and crucial timings. There is a brief auto part in the end. Then followed by a brief dual ball mode, which turns into a somehow, a moderately difficult mixed dual of UFO and ball mode, however this makes the player's life easier as you must control one mode at the time then the other or vice versa, unlike the mixed dual of Ditched Machine. The next game mode, is a slow ship mode which requires decent flying skills via straight flying, then followed by a fairly easy dual UFO mode, which turns into a normal UFO halfway through it. Then the next segment is a moderately difficult ball mode due to the fakes and precise timings. Followed by an another cube mode, which is slightly harder and requires more awkward timings. Then, followed by a ship mode consisting of straight flying segment Then, the player will meet a 5 clusters of mirror portals, he/she must go through the middle part because, the 4 remaining clusters will likely cause the player to crash at an unexpected time. (However in the coin update of the level, the upper part is now a route for the last coin) Then followed by the last part of the level which is a UFO mode, consisting of a simple timed jumps. The color of the objects can be notably seen changing, the player can see a somehow, a monster-looking face. '''WARNING: '''The player must go '''up or crash at 98%! Then after that, the level ends. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins: * The first user coin is located at 21% at the first UFO mode. This makes the player's life easier as the player will skip some number of spikes. The player must simply jump over the "Monster" going through its "eyes" and obtaining the first coin. * The second user coin is located at 47%, at the second ship mode located above a "thorns" cube. The player must carefully fly through the coin with decent flying skills in order to obtain the coin. * The third user coin is located at 88% in the last UFO mode of the level, as mentioned above. The player must go through the upper path allowing them to obtain the last coin then teleporting them to the normal path. Crashes/Fails * LeoGames crashed at 94%. * SIMPLEistic crashed at 76%. Trivia * On March 30, 2016. There was a bug reported in-fact that Buck Force was not featured and has no stars. (Even though the level was rated demon). Then the latter was later fixed by RobTop and also, the coins are verified too. * This is one of the old levels to get silver user coins, the others are Nine Circles, ForceDynamix (Minesap), Breakthrough (Hinds), Adrift (TamaN), ReTraY, Digital Death and many more levels. * The "bug" causing the unrating was not a bug - RobTop confirmed he made a script where all levels registered as "tiny" would get unrated. The same thing happened to Sharp by VeriFyed, but it didn't get an update to make it "long" length and got unrated and went back to Demon 0 Stars. Walkthrough . The original version of Buck Force prior to coin update.]] Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Map Pack Levels Category:Pre 1.9 Levels Category:Ultra Easy Demons Category:Level Remakes Category:Easy Demon